Guerra de Perséfone
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: Uma nova Guerra, Perséfone deseja vingar a morte de Hades. Uma menina cujas visões podem mudar o rumo de uma batalha, um amor que rompe com a razão. Saga X e uma personagem minha.


O calor estava infernal mas, nenhum dos dourados se importava, já estavam acostumados.

-Atena mandou nos chamar?

Perguntou Saga em nome dos outros dourados.

-Sim. Como vocês sabem,o santuário está sendo ameaçado novamente, mas, desta vez por Perséfone e seus cavaleiros.

Todos ficara em silêncio, já haviam recebido alguns ataques mas, nada realmente preocupante.

-Por isso, trouxe duas garotas que irão se unir a vocês nesta batalha. Por enquanto somente vocês sabem sobre a ameaça, não quero criar mais pânico no santuário.

A Deusa fez um gesto e uma menina entrou na sala. A primeira usava uma armadura rosa com detalhes brancos que cobria seus pulsos, tornozelos, testa e ombros além de usar um maiô rosa. Tinha um longo cabelo negro que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, sua pele era branca e tinha olhos castanhos.

-Está é Laila amazona de ninfa, ela já enfrentou os guerreiros do inferno e possuiu a chave de Afrodite.

-A chave de Afrodite?!

Disse Aiolos chocado.

-Ela realmente existe?!

Perguntou Mu.

-Sim, se houver um ataque, Laila irá abrir a cidade de Litus onde refugiaremos as pessoas do santuário, não quero mais derramamento de sangue inocente.

Disse a deusa, que fez mais um gesto e uma segunda menina apareceu. Tinha um cabelo castanho claro que batia em seus ombros, pele de porcelana e grandes olhos azuis, usava um túnica curta de cor pêssego além de sandálias gregas.

-Esta é Helena, uma sarcedotiza de Apolo. Ela tem várias habilidades que podem nos ajudar.

-Habilidades?

Perguntou Saga. A menina se aproximou dele, parecia ser uma menina muito frágil.

-Posso Atena?

-Sim..

Ela se aproximou ainda mais do cavaleiro, ela cheirava a lírios, e com doçura segurou sua mão, onde havia um enorme machucado.

-Onde se machucou?

-Em um treino.

Respondeu secamente. Agnes passou os dedos pelo ferimento que sumiu, os cavaleiros ficaram chocados. Ela se afastou.

-Elas agora, fazem parte deste santuário e quero que a tratem bem. Elas irão treinar com vocês todos os dias.

-Sim, Atena.

Eles responderam.

-Agora temos que decidir onde elas ficaram hospedadas....

Ela ficou um momento refletindo até dizer:

-Laila você ficará na casa de Sagitário e Agnes na casa de Libra. Agnes, Dohko está na China e voltará em breve.

-Sim Atena.

-Estão todos dispensados.

Aiolos se aproximou de Laila com um sorriso.

-Olá, eu sou Aiolos, vamos morar juntos.

-Olá, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

Aiolos pegou as malas da menina.

-Não precisa, eu consigo levar.

-Eu não duvido que consiga, é apenas uma questão de cavalheirismo.

Ela sorriu para o cavaleiro.

-Obrigada.

Os dois saíram juntos. Agnes continuava parada, pegou suas malas e caminhou para fora, não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficava a casa de libra e seu cavaleiro não estava lá.

-Não sabe como chegar a casa de Libra?

Ela se virou encontrando Kanon e Saga.

-Não..

-Nós levamos você.

Ela sorriu.

-Muito obrigada.

Kanon pegou as malas da sarcedotiza e os três saíram mas, acabaram se juntando com os outros dourados pelo caminho.

-O Santuário é lindo...

Agnes disse ao passarem pela casa de peixes.

-Você nunca veio ao Santuário antes?

Perguntou Aiolia.

-Não, passei toda a minha vida no templo de Apolo.

-Uau! Sério mesmo?

Perguntou Aldebaran.

-Sim.

-E quantos anos você tem?

Perguntou Mu.

-18.

Milo se aproximou passando o braço pelo ombro da menina.

-E em 18 anos você nunca se envolveu com ninguém?

Ela sorriu.

-Claro que sim eu vivia com minhas "irmãs", éramos muito amigos.

-Mas nunca namorou ninguém?

Ela corou.

-Não...

Shura puxou o amigo.

-Ignore ele Agnes, ele é um conquistador barato.

Todos começaram a rir. Assim que chegaram a casa de Libra Kanon deixou as malas no sofá da sala, Saga estava em silencio.

-Essa é a sua casa Agnes, se precisar, estamos na casa de Gêmeos, é só continuar andando pelas casas que nos encontrará.

-Muito obrigada Kanon.

-De nada, vou levar isso até o seu quarto.

Saga e Agnes ficaram em silêncio.

-Vocês sofreram muitos ataques?

-Alguns mas,sabemos que em breve o verdadeiro ataque ocorrerá.

Ela olhou pela janela.

-Tentarei fazer o possível para ajudar.

Saga não disse nada, Kanon voltou e s dois saíram.

-Saga o que houve?

-Eu entendo a preocupação de Saori mas, essa menina é incapaz de se defender. Como colocar uma menina assim no meio de uma guerra?!

-Calma Saga, você sabe que Atena não é inconseqüente.

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio.

Agnes passeou pela casa decorada em estilo oriental, estava encantada com o lugar. Era um lugar tão calmo que nem parecia estar passando por uma guerra. Foi até seu quarto onde tomou um longo banho na banheira, estava longe de casa pela primeira vez na sua vida e isso era assustador e excitante.

Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu uma camisola branca e foi até as escadarias, onde ficou olhando as estrelas. Foi então que seu corpo fraquejou e tudo que conseguia ver era escuridão, sabia que estava tendo uma visão.

No meio da escuridão, conseguiu ver uma flor azul, ela se aproximou e então todo um cenário se abriu, era uma sala enorme, havia um homem nela e a sua volta um rio de sangue.

-Meu Zeus!

Abriu os olhos, a visão havia acabado, sentia-se tonta toda vez que tinha uma visão e por isso foi para a cama.

Sabia que em breve teria a mesma visão, ela não havia se fechado, não havia uma mensagem nela ainda.

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam treinando até que Agnes surgiu, usava uma túnica branca com um enorme colar dourado além de pulseiras cheias de símbolos.

-Agnes, onde estava?

Perguntou Laila, parando de treinar com Aiolos.

-Eu estava fazendo o ritual da manhã.

-Quantos rituais vocês fazem?

-Normalmente dois.

Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar Lai, pode voltar a treinar.

-Lai? Vocês já se conheciam?

Perguntou Milo, se juntando a conversa.

-Sim desde que éramos crianças. Lai treinava no nosso templo.

-Somos melhores amigas.

Completou Laila. Os cavaleiros sentaram perto delas.

-Hora da pausa.

Disse Afrodite sentando no banco.

-Falem para a gente como era o treinamento.

Disse Mu.

-Era incrível, treinar no templo me ajudou a aprender a entender e controlar meu cosmo. Era um lugar muito calmo... fui a primeira aprendiz a ir para lá.

-Eu sempre assistia aos treinos mas eu chorava..

As suas riram.

-Mas, por que?

Perguntou Kanon e Laila respondeu:

-Em toda a vida da Agnes ela ficou em um mundo pacífico ver os treinos era violento de mais para ela.

-Sim, eu lembro que não conseguia entender porque brigar com outra pessoa.

-Devia ser engraçado.

Disse Aldebaran.

As duas sorriram:

-Era muito bom.

Depois de um tempo todos falavam de suas épocas como aprendizes.

-E o Afrodite caiu de cara no chão!

Todos riram.

-Tudo culpa do Mdm!!

Então Agnes viu a flor brilhando no meio da arena, se levantou. Os outros pararam de conversar.

-Agnes?

Chamou Shura. Ela continuava parada, seu olhar era fixo.

-Agnes?

Disse Shura tentando tocar em seu ombro mas, foi impedido por Laila.

-Ela está tendo uma visão.

Agnes deu dois passos e parou. Seus olhos arregalaram e se encheram de água.

-Meu Zeus.

Todos olhavam para a menina.

-Saga....

Ela pronunciou o nome do cavaleiro e então caiu no cão, sendo segurada por Kanon.

-Agnes!

Ela olhou para o cavaleiro e corou.

-Saga?

-Não Agnes, sou eu, Kanon.

Ela então pareceu relaxar e o abraçou, estava muito fraca.

-É melhor eu ir falar com Atena.

-Eu te levo.

Disse Kanon mas, Saga se aproximou.

-Você disse o meu nome... o que você viu?

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Eu a levo.

Ele respondeu a colocando nas costas.

-Consegue se segurar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-É melhor todos irmos.

Disse Milo. E todos correram para o templo. Onde Saori estava sentada ao lado de Shion, ao ver a menina carregada a deusa entendeu o que havia acontecido.

-Você teve uma visão?

-Sim, Atena.

-Venham.

Todos seguiram a deusa até uma enorme sala, onde havia uma piscina com um espelho e atrás várias cadeiras.

-A coloquem na água.

O cavaleiro a colocou, ela não havia olhado em seus olhos desde a sua visão. Todos se sentaram nas cadeiras.

-Agnes, eu quero que você lembre exatamente como era a visão, ela irá aparecer no espelho.

-Atena...

Ela parecia atormentada.

-Por favor Agnes.

A deusa pediu gentilmente.

-Sim.

Ela fechou os olhos e o espelhou começou a mostrar. A primeira imagem mostrava um rio de sangue, onde todos os cavaleiros estavam. A outra imagem mostrava um homem em uma sala, estava coberto de sangue. E então o espelho mostrou outra imagem, nela Agnes estava nua junto a Saga, o braço do cavaleiro cobria seus seios e ela acariciava seu rosto, os dois se olhavam com ternura mas, o cavaleiro carregava uma adaga na outra mão. O espelho ficou preto. Agnes olhava para o chão.

-O que isso significa?

Perguntou Laila confusa.

-Porque você e Saga estavam nus?

Perguntou Milo.

-Eu não sei, não é tão fácil decifrar visões. A única coisa que consegui decifrar é que algo me liga a Saga.

Ela disse ainda olhando para o chão.

-As visões vão ficando cada vez mais intensas?

Perguntou Shaka.

-Sim, talvez as próximas visões sejam mais fáceis.

Ela respondeu. Saga se aproximou e a segurou.

-Atena acho que Agnes precisa descansar, ela mal consegue ficar de pé.

-Sim, Saga. Leve-a para a casa de libra. Logo Dohko irá chegar.

O cavaleiro saiu carregando a sarcedotiza, que continuava olhando para o chão. Assim, que os dois saíram, Shion diz:

-Atena, não seria melhor deixar os dois na mesma casa?

-Vamos esperar mais um pouco.

Saga continuava carregando a menina, um silêncio constrangedor os cercava, quando chegaram na casa de Libra ele a deitou em sua cama.

-Não fique constrangida.

Ele disse sentando ao seu lado.

-Foi a primeira vez que tive uma visão comigo.

Saga segurou seu rosto.

-Você realmente não conseguiu decifrar aquela visão?

Ela tentava se soltar.

-A adaga que eu segurava, foi a mesma que usei para matar Atena na batalha de Hades. Isso significa que irei matá-la?

-Me solte por favor..

Ele a soltou e foi em direção a janela.

-Eu terei que derramar mais sangue?

-Não sei.... tudo o que sei é que algo nos une. Talvez fique mais explícito nas próximas visões.

Saga voltou a sentar na cama.

-Eu ficarei perto de você todo o tempo então, até entendermos isso.

-Você não consegue suportar seu passado...

O cavaleiro ficou em silêncio.

-Você tem as mãos sujas de muito sangue?

-Tente descansar. Estarei na sala.

Ela abaixou o rosto.

-Sim.

Então deitou na cama, onde acabou cochilando.

Saga estava na sala quando viu Dohko entrar.

-Saga! Bom dia!

-Bom dia Dohko.

O cavaleiro colocou sua mala no sofá.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? Não vai treinar?

-Hoje não.

O libriano foi para a cozinha e voltou com duas xícaras de chá.

-A visão dela o incomodou tanto assim?

Saga o olhou.

-Atena me chamou assim que eu cheguei. Ela me pediu para vigiá-la mas, posso passar isso para você se quiser.

-Eu ia adorar.

Dohko sorriu.

-Vou vê-la, quero conhecer a minha nova pupila. Agora vá treinar, depois aviso Atena.

Saga terminou o chá e saiu. Dohko foi para o quarto de Agnes e a encontrou olhando pela janela.

-Olá Agnes.

Ela se virou e sorriu.

-Olá, você é o Dohko?

-Sim, parece um pouco surpresa.

-Me falaram que você era um ancião mas, parece ter a minha idade.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa de se ouvir.

-Não se engane pela minha aparência, tenho mais de dois séculos de vida.

-Nossa!

Ele riu novamente.

-Venha, você parece um pouco fraca e já está na hora do almoço.

Ele a ajudou a ir até a cozinha, onde se sentou em uma das banquetas.

-Então Agnes, o que está achando do Santuário?

-É um lugar maravilhoso mas, acho que vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar.

-Sério?

Ele perguntou enquanto terminava de fazer a comida.

-Sim, primeiro eu nunca convivi com homens, no templo só era permitida a entrada de mulheres. Lá nos não gostávamos de violência e aqui os treinos são muito pesados. E aqui minhas visões são muito mais intensas, na verdade é algo assustador.

Dohko colocou a comida na mesa.

-Você nunca pensou que a mudança na intensidade de suas visões signifique que você esta perto de algo?

-Eu tenho medo...

O libriano passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina.

-Não precisa ter medo, estamos aqui com você.

Ela deu um sorriso gentil.

-Sabe Agnes, esse seu jeito me lembra minha querida pupila Shunrei.

Agnes se ajeitou na cadeira.

-Você tinha uma pupila?!

Dohko sentou e pegou os palitinhos.

-Na verdade tive alguns pupilos na minha vida. Shunrei e Shiryu foram os meus últimos. Comecei a cuidar deles, quando eram pequenos. Hoje a Shunrei já não é mais uma garotinha, já é uma mulher e vai casar com o meu outro pupilo.

-Nossa! Que lindo!

Dohko Riu.

-Eu sempre soube dos sentimentos dos dois... é muito bom ver todo esse amor livre.

A menina parecia encantada.

-Agnes? Não está com fome?

-Estou sim...

-Então por que não está comendo?

Ela corou e o cavaleiro riu.

-Você nunca comeu com palitinhos antes né?

-Sim..

Ela respondeu constrangida.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Olha, é bem fácil, segure assim.

Ele mostrava a ela que imitava. Depois de um tempo ela havia pego prática e comia sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-Eu disse que era fácil.

-Sim, e era mesmo. Adorei isso, é muito bom. Nunca tinha comido.

-Que bom que você gostou. É comida chinesa.

Agnes sentiu muita afinidade por ele, apesar de parecer bem novo seus modos lembravam uma pessoa bem mais velha.

-Sua roupa também é chinesa?

-Sim, foi Shunrei que me deu de presente.

A roupa do cavaleiros era vermelha com detalhes em dourado, as mangas estavam dobradas e usava uma sapatilha nos pés.

-Você nunca deve ter visto uma roupa assim, né?

-Sim, para ser bem sincera eu não conheço nada do mundo e tudo que surge na minha frente.... é uma descoberta nova.

-Mas acho que vai gostar daqui.

Os dois trocaram mais um sorriso.

-Venha, vamos passear um pouco pelo santuário.

Os dois largaram as coisas na pia e saíram caminhando.

-Aonde estamos indo....?

-Vamos apenas caminhar, assim você conhece o Santuário.

Saga estava sentado perto do lago, junto a Aiolos, Laila, Kanon, Aiolia, Camus e Milo. Nenhum deles usava a armadura e sim roupas gregas.

-Com um dia tão calmo é difícil acreditar em toda esta confusão.

Comentou Laila fechando os olhos. Todos concordaram menos Saga que estava sem silêncio.

-Ainda pensando naquilo Saga?

Perguntou Aiolos

-Não...

-Então porque está tão quieto?

-Eu sempre fui assim.

Kanon começou a rir:

-Isso é verdade, parece que já nasceu velho.

Todos começaram a rir.

-Sabe Saga, não fique tão ansioso pois, as vezes, as visões da Agnes demoram e muitas coisas ela nunca descobriu.

Todos pareceram intrigados.

-É mesmo?

-Sim, um bom exemplo é o "menino misterioso".

Laila disse mexendo os dedos.

-Que cara misterioso?

Perguntou Aiolia.

-Desde sempre a Agnes sonha com um menininho. Ela já acordou chorando por causa dele. Ela é muito sensitiva e isso a machuca as vezes mas, quando nos chamaram ela disse: finalmente eu serei útil. Mas, eu me preocupo. A Agnes é minha melhor amiga, ela é a pessoa mais bondosa e ingênua que eu conheço e eu não sei se aqui será o lugar mais seguro para ela. Mas, pelo menos estou aqui para cuidar dela.

-Deve ser muito difícil mesmo. Mas, não se preocupe Laila, o Dohko vai cuidar da Agnes com muito carinho e acho que ela vai ter o Saga como guarda-costas.

Brincou Milo.

-Mas, vocês sempre moraram lá?

Perguntou Camus.

-Eu cheguei ao templo com 4 anos, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. E a Agnes chegou ao templo quando era uma recém-nascida.

-Sério? Os pais dela também morreram?

Perguntou Aiolia.

-A mãe da Agnes... era uma... prostituta. Assim que ela nasceu a mãe dela se livrou dela.

O silêncio reinou no local.

-Eu e as outras podíamos sair do templo mas, a Agnes não. A sarcedotiza mãe tinha medo de que ela seguisse o mesmo caminho da mãe. Mas, seria impossível alguém como a Agnes virar uma prostituta.

-Ela sabe?

Perguntou Milo.

-Sim mas, ela não pensa muito nisso.

Saga levanta.

-Eu vou para casa.

E sem dizer mais nada se levantou.

-O Saga está muito estranho..

Milo falou.

-Ele nunca se perdoou pelo que houve e agora, essa visão que aparece ele com uma adaga.... ele deve estar achando que terá mais sangue nas mãos.

Camus respondeu. Saga continuava andando sem rumo, não queria ir para casa, apenas não queria ficar lá.

Era noite quando Saga entrou em sua casa, apenas foi para seu quarto e deitou, estava exausto.

Dohko foi até o quarto de Agnes:

-Agnes, eu tenho que ir falar com Atena. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

-Tudo bem.

Agnes foi tomar um banho, quando saiu vestiu um vestido branco e saiu pelo santuário, um vento gostoso batia em seus cabelos e se sentia em paz. Passou pela maioria das casas sem ser percebida até que chegou na casa de gêmeos.

-Kanon?

Ela entrou na casa depois de bater na porta algumas vezes, passa pela enorme sala.

-Kanon?

Ela continua procurando pela casa até entrar em um dos quartos, ela olhou para Saga, ela não conseguia entender mas sabia que era ele. Seu rosto estava calmo e relaxado, dormia tranquilamente. Agnes sentiu um calor surgir em seu peito junto a um estranho formigamento, sua garganta começou a doer. Quando percebeu seu rosto estava molhado, não entendia porque chorava, não se sentia triste. Na verdade sentia uma paz, uma compaixão, uma ternura invadir seu corpo, como se finalmente estivesse no lugar certo. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo, de sentir seu cheiro e de ouvir seu coração batendo calmamente.

Não conseguia parar de chorar e então saiu correndo, sentando nas escadarias e desabando nas lágrimas.

-Você está bem?

Ela viu Saga a observando.

-Sabe, nós Cavaleiros temos o sono bem leve....

Ela abaixou o rosto.

-Porque começou a chorar quando foi para o meu quarto?

Ele se aproximou.

-Agnes?

Ouvir ele pronunciar seu nome causou algo ainda mais estranho, palpitação. Ela se levantou e foi até ele, Saga não se mexia apenas esperava para ver o que a menina ia fazer.

-Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo....

-Como não pode saber porque está chorando?

Agnes tentou correr mas, Saga a segura.

-Eu não sei o que são essas coisas que eu estou sentindo.

Saga parecia tão confuso quanto ela.

-Até a tarde de hoje, eu tinha medo de você! Agora tudo que eu sinto é vontade de sentir o seu cheiro.

-Você é uma menina estranha.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sei.... mas, parece que abriram uma porta dentro de mim.

Ela abraçou as pernas.

-Pare de chorar.

-Eu não consigo... é como se eu estivesse guardando isso a muito tempo.

Saga a olha.

-Você esta apenas impressionada com a sua visão.

-Deve ser, nunca tinha tido uma visão comigo.

Aos poucos, Agnes se acalmou.

-Você está tremendo...

Ela olhou para seus braços e viu que estavam arrepiados.

-Espere aqui.

Agnes pensou em fugir, assim que cavaleiro entrou na casa mas, não quis. Pouco tempo depois o cavaleiro volta com um casaco.

-Vista.

A menina vestiu e sentiu o cheiro do geminiano invadir suas narinas, não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Obrigada.

-Venha, vamos andar um pouco.

Os dois desceram as escadarias e começaram a caminhar pela grama, Saga olhou para aquela menina baixinha, ela não devia estar naquele Santuário.

-Estou a menos de um dia aqui e já sinto que não sou a mesma.... o Santuário aumentou meu dom...

-O Santuário tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas...

-Você realmente acha que eu não devia estar aqui?

Ele a olhou.

-Eu ouvi você falar para o Kanon...

-Acho...

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

-O Santuário não é um lugar seguro... e você é muito frágil.

-Minhas visões vão ajudar Atena.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Saga a olhou novamente, seu casaco havia ficado enorme nela, ela era muito pequena, batia em seu ombro, seus braços eram finos e suas roupas a deixavam mais delicada. Era diferente ver uma mulher assim, todas as do santuário eram fortes e valentes.

-Não teve mais nenhuma visão?

-Não..

Eles estavam na parte mais Antiga do Santuário, onde Saga havia treinado para se tornar cavaleiro.

-O Santuário realmente está perigoso? Parece tudo tão calmo...

-Sim, é apenas uma falsa sensação de tranqüilidade.

Ela olhou para umas flores e as colheu.

-O Santuário tem flores lindas...

-Eu nunca reparei nisso.

Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio.

-Mestre Dohko disse que você irá me vigiar no lugar dele....

-Sim... por que o chama assim?

Ela sorriu.

-Respeito aos mais velhos... apesar de sua aparência, ele já é um senhor.

Saga riu.

-Saga quantos anos você tem?

-Quando morri eu tinha 26 mas, agora Atena nos reviveu com 18 anos.

-Vocês cavaleiros são incríveis...

Ele a olhou e então ela continuou.

-Vocês são capazes de morrer pelo seu amor a Atena...

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Eu nunca encontrei algo pelo qual eu morreria.

O silêncio reinou.

-Você agora faz parte dessa guerra.... sua vida já corre perigo.

-Eu sei ...

Saga olhou para um templo em ruínas, quantos amigos já havia enterrado?

-Saga... você não sente medo?

-Uma pessoa com tantos pecados não pode sentir medo...

Ela o olhou assustada.

- As pessoas erram.... e se esta aqui significa que Atena o perdoou.

-Mas, as vezes nós precisamos perdoar a nós mesmos.

Quando Agnes percebeu já estava em frente a casa de Libra.

-Como chegamos aqui?

-Passagens...

Ele olhou para a sarcedotiza uma última vez.

-Está tarde...

-Sim, desculpe por ter te acordado.

-Eu nunca durmo, não se preocupe.

Saga começou a se afastar, Agnes entrou na casa e encontrou Dohko.

-Passeando pelo Santuário?

-Sim..

Dohko reconheceu casaco do geminiano, passou a mão pelo cabelo claro da menina.

-Você deve estar cansada, vá descansar.

-Sim, Boa noite Mestre Dohko.

-Boa Noite, baixinha.

Ela foi para o quarto e se arrumou para dormir, antes de deitar na cama pegou o casaco e o levou para cama. Ela não entendia mas, queria segurar o casaco.

* * *

Mais uma fic, espero q vcs gostem. Por favor Deixem comentarios


End file.
